


The Coalescence of our Dreams and Desires

by Ace (gold_3745)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amnesia, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Eli is a fucking baby and I love him so much, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_3745/pseuds/Ace
Summary: It was here in the fall they kissed, and made something entirely new.He woke upon the shore, a ball of new, a ball of unknowns. He didn’t know who he was and neither did the world, a fresh concept to all.Meet Eli, the new Luminary after the fall.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. A New Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the SoS discord for helping me build Eli into what he is, you're gonna love him guys I swear.
> 
> Special thanks to Dao and White for giving me ideas on how to write him, sincerely.

He woke upon the shore, a ball of new, a ball of unknowns. He didn’t know who he was and neither did the world, a fresh concept to all. The water lapped at his waist as he watched a single bird fly idly in the sky.

It would almost feel peaceful if his tatters of a tunic weren’t letting seashells poke at him through the gashes, and the sky wasn’t such a sickly gloomy color. He forced himself upright, nameless and curious.

The only thought that returned to him was a singular word, Luminary. It was his title, but he knew not what it meant.

A purple coat laid rumpled on the ground by him, which he pulled over the tunic. The outside was so mud laden that the coat was an unrecognizable brown; yet it kept him warm as he pulled his soaked and cold body upright.

He did a once over to make sure everything was intact, which it was as far as he could tell. A snack found from rustling in the rucksack upon his sash was everything he needed to feel ready to travel. The unknown boy investigated the sea water one last time and admired his features in the rippling reflection.

His eyes shone, two different shades of blue. Yet his hair was the most stunning part, if he was to be honest with himself. Two long, brown bangs framed his face, as well as an untamable cowlick that stuck out from his hairline. On his scalp the hair was blue and spiky; but as it became longer and longer at the nape of his neck, it turned more and more to the brown of the bangs that framed his face.

He pulled his long hair into a loose braid while noting his build wasn’t muscular nor lithe, a good average between the two having been reached. It didn’t mean he wasn’t strong though, far from it.

Satisfied with the braid, the unknown boy looked at his surroundings. A large temple over the hill, a fisherman’s hut, and a campsite in the distance. It felt vaguely familiar yet nothing arose, so he walked around aimlessly, hoping to find something to tug him on his way.

Images washed over him as he walked. Campfires, horses, and fear, of someone or something. Maybe for? It was impossible to discern as the more he tried to probe, the more his head stung.

Eventually he came upon a giant wall of sharpened logs. Upon the other side, he heard a dog barking fervently and happily, like someone it had missed had returned home. It brought yellow and brown to his mind, making him stop and wonder curiously.

“Crikey Sandy! Shush up, there’s just monsters out there!” A female’s voice resounded on the other side of the door, causing the man to flinch as he pushed the door open. On the other side stood a young woman, about the age of 17 or 18, with a red bandana encircling her blonde hair.

As she looked up from her dog, Sandy, a gust of wind blew the bandana off her head and towards the man. He caught it in midair without thinking, his hands trembling as he did. The girl looked at him in awe.

“Hello mister! I can’t quite put my finger on it, but you look familiar. I don’t know from where though.” She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back, “The name’s Gemma by the way, you are…?”

The man looked down and away, holding out the bandana. “I don’t know, lost my memories miss.” His voice sounded all wrong, a kind of asynchrony to it. A jumble of accents filled his words, reminding him of snow and alleys. Gemma reached out for the bandana then gasped before audibly shrieking, grabbing the man’s hand with a panicked expression.

“W-whoa! At least ask me to dinner first!” The man wrangled out a chuckle, a look of amusement welled up from hidden habits.

“I-I know your name mister! I’d know from that mark anywhere! It’s Eleven, El is really home!” Gemma led him through town at a breakneck speed, his headache growing more and more intense.

_ El? That sounds right but… only halfway.  _ He tried desperately to remember, eventually screaming in pain and clutching his head. This caused onlookers to stare and tentatively wonder about coming over to assist. One did, a middle-aged woman with a large stomach and a warm face. She gave the boy one look over and looked at Gemma, “What is all this screaming about Gemma dear?”

The woman looked familiar, why was she familiar? Why was this place so familiar? Visions of scorched earth and broken buildings filled his brain, forcing him to scream more. A single word forced itself out, “Eliiiiiiiiii!” There was more, he knew there was more, yet the last sound cut out as he passed out on the floor.

Gemma and the woman looked at each other. “Is Eli the boy’s name?” The woman smiled sympathetically.

“Amber, he has Elly’s symbol. He’s the Luminary, it’s your son I swear!” Gemma pleaded.

Amber’s eyes became downcast as she looked over the boy. “He doesn’t look anything like El, but any of Yggdrasil’s chosen is a son of mine. It’s the least I could do to repay for such a lovely little soldier.” She beckoned to two nearby men. “Let’s take him back to my tent and get him some new clothes, and Gemma, let Carnelian and Hendrik know.” She smiled.

* * *

The man woke, expecting to be alone underneath the stars but instead seeing canvas of a tent. Across his forehead lay a damp washcloth, making him feel a pang of homesickness in his chest. His eyes drifted over the room, eventually settling on Gemma, who had fallen asleep next to his bed.

She felt familiar, a distant memory still inaccessible. Trying to reach for it struck him down, making him inhale sharply and wake the sleeping blonde.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes, “Eleven…? Are you awake?” Gemma smiled sleepily until her eyes focused on the Luminary. Her smile changed to a grimace at best and she looked away. “Good morning, Eli, sir.” She stood, holding back a choking sob as she ran out.

Eli stared after her, feeling his legs moving before he knew it, running after her with worry. He shouted Gemma’s name after her and looked around wildly. She was gone just like that.  _ Damn… she’s fast. _

Eli turned to run back to the tent, immediately smacking his head into a solid wall of human muscle. “Hey watch where you’re goi-“

He looked up, seeing piercing green eyes of annoyance among strands of purple staring down at him.

‘You are the new Luminary, yes?” The man spoke with a bile underneath his tone. Eli felt like it was targeted at him first, but as he listened to the words tumbling out of the man, it became apparent the man was bitter to himself.  _ What happened to this poor soldier? _

“I am Sir Hendrik, of Heliodor.” The introduction sent shivers up Eli’s spine, imagery flashing across his scattered mind as Hendrik continued. “And the King of Heliodor would like to see you, Luminary.”

Before Eli could argue Hendrik was practically dragging the man across the Last Bastion to a slightly less meager tent than the others. Inside was a towering old man, which set Eli’s whole body on edge.

“Ah you found him Hendrik, very good, and what is the boy’s name?” The man smiled with a pained kindness.  _ Another soul hurt by some past that I don’t know. _

“Eli, sir. At least that’s the name I was given upon waking up.” Eli found himself bowing but also something in him screamed not to bow, to run and run and never look back. It didn’t matter where he ran, provided it was as far away as possible.

King Carnelian smiled sadly; a wretched grimace laced in regret. “I see, so the original Luminary is dead.”

“Well sir I don’t know, you see… I woke up on the shore not far from here. I don’t know if I was stricken by some curse or otherwise.” He tilted his head with curiosity and a memory arose of him standing in a lavish throne room with guards on either side of him.

At the same time though, it feels like the same memory was of smiling over a freshly dug hole in damp, moldy darkness, hunger striking his stomach.

“Wait, a memory just resurfaced.” Hendrik and Carnelian looked at him with puzzled looks as Eli described the imagery he saw. Hendrik mused after hearing these words, a brow furrowed in anger and concentration.

“So, it really is the Luminary. But why have you forgotten your deeds?” Hendrik glared him down, regret and anger still swirling behind his eyes.

Carnelian stood, “It matters not your memories, just that you are the Luminary. With your return to Erdrea’s waking world, we can now fight back against the darkness threatening to swallow us whole. Everyone! Let us prepare our plan!”

The guards bustled and Eli could see all of them through the small window within the tent. Children working instead of playing, women training for war, men limping with a missing leg and a sword at the ready. Everyone here had been hardened by the weariness of battle, and it made Eli’s stomach twist in a sense of obligation.

Eli frowned, an expression that didn’t befit his face; he didn’t know how he was going to save these people; but he vowed to himself he would. He now understood what the Luminary was, and he was going to fulfill its role tirelessly.


	2. Heliodoran Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm feeling generous so take this earlier than I wanted to, thanks to Addy for betaing this, for real you're the best.

Eli and Hendrik stopped at a nearby church, exhausted from the fights they took to get there. All the monsters were much more aggressive than yesterday, as if sensing the change in the human base’s motivation and spirit.

Hendrik sat among the pews as Eli searched the rubble, two memories arising of the same moment. A blue haired boy staring at a just waking boy, and that just waking boy staring back in sleepy mystification.

Eli turned to Hendrik after his search was completed, “Do you know anything of a blue haired boy and his brown-haired compatriot?” His head tilted as he asked, the braid he wore hitting his arm.

“Ah yes, the two boys who ran away together. The Luminary and his thief friend. Eleven and Erik.” Hendrik took to sharpening his greatsword as he sat.

“Erik…”

“Yes, if you really are Eleven, he was your lover and companion.” Hendrik lifted the polished blade to the makeshift fire to view the marks and scuffs better. “At least that’s what repeated reports said, impossible to know without being one of the six you ran away with.”

“Six…”

“Yes, the thief boy Erik, two blonde girls, an old man, a jester, and the Princess of Heliodor, Jade.” Hendrik’s voice betrayed anger.

“Ah… and we got separated?”

“Since the fall, yes.”

“What… fall, exactly?”

“The fall of the mother tree, Yggdrasil herself. Now, let us rest. We have a long journey ahead of us when we wake.” He rushed to roll over, facing away from the Luminary. He clearly didn’t want to talk about the fall, silence falling around the campfire minus the soft crackles of the dying fire. Eli rubbed a hand through his hair, a pang of worry spreading through his body.

Did he do something to cause this fall? Or was it something Hendrik did? Regardless, he rolled out his sleeping roll and settled in for the night, an uncertain morning approaching them.

* * *

They got into the sewers no problem, undetected by the flying monsters above that plotted the Bastion’s demise. Hendrik clenched the key the King of Heliodor gave him in hand, a look of anger fresh on his face again. Eli looked over the cliff top before the sewer entrance and saw another memory, a hood being taken off in two perspectives. His face lit up in hot shame and attraction at both boys faces.

“The names Erik by the way.” He mumbled under his breath as he turned towards the cliffs edge and felt the memories that washed over him willed him to run off and jump; but he bit down the temptation.

They forged through the sewers, the sounds of echoing drips of water throughout prevailing over the others.

Hendrik and Eli ended up in the dungeons and something took over Eli’s brain, forcing him to run down the staircase to the darker cells below, only meant for the most wicked and vile. He was shouting, trying to focus on the words coming out of his mouth. Eventually clarity reached him, “Erik? Erik! El? El!”

Eli looked around wildly, hoping to find  _ something _ ,  _ someone _ , but no one, nothing arose. Hendrik laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Ah… this is the place… where… where I imprisoned you. I was told you were evil reborn, the Darkspawn. I apologize, Luminary.” Hendrik bowed a deep bow as Eli mused over the new info.

“Imprisoned. Is that why I ran…” Eli fell into deep thought as they walked through the corridors of the castle.

* * *

“Beautiful place, wish they didn’t wreck it.” Eli kicked the rubble at his feet.

“We shall rebuild once Heliodor is reclaimed from the clutches of this wickedness.” Hendrik stopped short as Eli placed a hand on a nearby door and opened it.

“Ah yes, this room contains an Yggdrasil root. I hope you can access it still Luminary. I remember from reports you could see the past contained in them.” Hendrik walked ahead of Eli, motioning to the green vine wrapped around the sole tree in the courtyard.

Eli looked at the vine as the markings glowed and swirled, causing the mark on his own hand to become alight. Gently, his hand caressed the green vine, gasping sharply as he eyes became overcast with the past this plant had witnessed.

_ The courtyard door slammed open, a beautiful blue haired woman and a short stubby man fell in, getting a bit too handsy. After the door shut, they untangled and beamed at each other. _

_ “You sure do pass as a great woman, Erik!” The short man touted. _

_ The woman, Erik apparently, dug upon her, his? refinements. “Heheh! Guards never saw it coming!” His hands left the dress and nestled among them was a large orb, bigger than a single hand of his. Erik smirked, “They’ll never guess the red orb of Heliodor was stolen by Erik and Derk, best thief duo in all of Erdrea!” _

_ The two laughed, eventually hiding the orb again and heading out after ruffling each other’s hair a bit to make sure they lookedlike they had a good time in this room. _

The vision faded and Hendrik put a hand to his chin in pondering. “So that’s how he stole it, during the Great Ball.” He turned to Eli to add more information on his vocal musings, noticing the Luminary curled over on himself, “Luminary!!”

Eli was shaking, old memories that weren’t his own overloading him. He screamed in pain as his body glowed, something stopped him from reaching the very edge though, and he curled up crying. He didn’t know why; the tears just ran down his face as he sobbed.

It was a long time before he pulled back together, standing up with a newfound determination. “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure you are safe to travel, Luminary?” Hendrik looked at him with confusion and concern.

“The names Eli, now let’s go.” His face was pale as his bangs fell over his face. His voice gained a certain desync to it, like there were two voices instead of one coming from his body.

Hendrik nodded, letting the concern written on his face become a stoic stalwart line, “As you wish, Eli.”

* * *

Eli’s head hurt from the sounds, each monster they fought was defeated in a clumsier, angrier fashion until Hendrik pulled the boy aside and made him rest. “We’re almost to the throne room, where I fear the darkness is at its worst, now please let us rest.”

Eli nodded numbly; all the wind taken from his sails as he sat against the wall. Memories pricked at his eyes as he ate a ration they had brought. His hair covered his face as he kept his eyes pointed at the ground.

“What kind of people were they?” Eli absently fiddled with the braid. “Erik and Eleven, I mean.”

Hendrik took on a sympathetic look for just a moment before it turned to a frown again. “Well, they cared for each other, and moved in a sync people spend years perfecting. These two boys seemed to speak mentally to each other on the battlefield; yet only just met months prior.”

“I see…” Eli nodded again and stood. “Let’s go. We rested enough.”

Hendrik sighed, following the Luminary through the halls and into the throne room.

A gaping hole to the moonlit clouds was the first thing their eyes focused on. Eli took on a pose automatically, without even registering it. A hand met his hip and the other went in the air in a dismissive wave, “Wow, really turning up the dramatic effect here aren’t we?”

Moments later Eli blinked rapidly, wondering what came over him as he sheepishly walked forward, a bright blush cast on his face.

A thump behind the duo alerted them into turning around, a slow clap echoing against the walls of the room. A tall slender figure stood, gaudy black and red garb over his body.

“If it isn’t Hendrik! I knew you’d come here sooner or later.” The blonde hair framing the purple face of the speaker rustled slightly in the wind. His irises were red, causing a foreboding feeling to hang in the air.

“Jasper, you traitor!” Hendrik rushed to attack as Eli felt all the air leave his body. His chest hurt from a wound he never had. Eli bit his lip as he tried to pull in the scattered pieces of his consciousness.

Jasper, the purple man with the hair the color of straw or urine, vanished as Hendrik was about to strike. “You betrayed Heliodor, why did you do it?” Hendrik’s grip tightened on the sword he held.

“Ha ha ha! You really think you deserve to know?!” Jasper now floated above the throne, a sickly smile on his face as he gave another glance around the room. All sense of confidence was replaced by a bitter curiosity. “Aww, is this my replacement?” Jasper landed in front of Eli.

Eli and Jasper’s eyes met; a silent threat shared between both.

Hendrik swung at Jasper again, forcing him to teleport away again. A quiet mirth written on his face now, “Oh how you’d like even an ounce of the power I wield!” Jasper roared, it quickly turning inhuman as he changed form, a beast of a creature. Centered in his chest was a familiar orb, like the one Eli saw in the vision of Erik. This one had a storm cloud color to it, an old memory threatening resurgence but never coming.

“You killed the whole world for that power. I lost everything from the power you gained. My faith, purpose… I was called a ‘hero’, yet I believed myself a fraud and too weak to protect them.” He looked down, forcing Jasper to smile with triumph.

“But,” He looked up again, determination now on his face. “I can, and I must. And above all, I will protect the savior of our world, the Luminary. Now, Jasper, you are a traitor to your kingdom and a threat to the Servant of Light. I sentence you to death!” He pointed his sword at Jasper.

“Oh, old friend, too bad you aren’t intimidating in the least! Now, let us end this. You may have garnered the attention of Heliodor, but now you will fade into obscurity!” Jasper spoke in a singsong tone on the last sentence, a grin of pure malice forming across his face. “Ha ha ha! AHHHH HA HA HA HAAA!”

He flew away as a shadow gathering within the room and from it arose a monster. A skeleton with a purple orb inside its chest cavity.

Whatever this monster was, it was going to give them a hell of a fight.

Eli reached among his sides, finding a dagger held upon his coat on the left and a sword upon the right. He looked at them in curiosity and then shrugged it off, readying for battle. Hendrik brought his greatsword into a ready stance.

“Gegh heh heh! Well met, worms! I am Tyriant, proud bearer of the title of Spectral Sentinel. You have fought well to make it here, but it is here you shall perish!” Tyriant ran at the two, Eli dodged nimbly, and Hendrik blocked the blow mostly.

Eli jumped into the monster with two blades downward, hoping to do some damage. Hendrik stabbed forward into Tyriant as well, watching him stumble. He let out a cackle as the orb within his ribcage glowed and created a shadow form, which dove at Hendrik.

Eli dodged Tyriant’s strike again, this time using the momentum to swing onto his neck and slice at the spine, hoping to sever something. Tyriant screamed in pain and grabbed the small Luminary, picking him up from the nape of his neck and forcing Eli to leave his weapons deeply embedded in the mark they made. He grunted and struggled as a sword pressed against his chin.

“Such a useless child, to think the humans sent this worm my way! Gegh heh heh, no matter, he shall die like the others.” The sword tip slowly dug into his skin, making Eli cry out in pain, memories flashed before his eyes, then blue and purple pervaded his mind.

He wasn’t in control of his body as a boomerang was pulled from his satchel to hit the large skeletal monster in the face, making him drop Eli in reflex. Eli rolled among the ground and took out another boomerang with his other, throwing them at the sword and dagger stuck in the neck.

They hit the weapons on the mark, knocking them down. He dove for them and picked them up as he rolled, now ready to take a fight again. Tyriant growled over him, Hendrik rushing over to help. Eli felt a spell erupt from him and a sigil lit up underneath the skeleton’s feet. Sheathing his weapons, purple pervaded his mind as fire formed in his hands and hit Tyriant’s sternum square.

“Now, Hendrik!” It was not his voice, yet it came from his mouth.

Hendrik nodded, taking a great slash with his greatsword, slamming into the skeleton with great force.

The monster fell, a strangled protest coming out, “No! My darkness…! Do not leave me…!” Tyriant became a cloud of purple dust, which settled among the room. Outside, the clouds over the region dissipated, the darkness dispelled. In their fight dawn had already begun, Eli picked up the orb among the dust at his feet, sensing an importance in keeping this.

“Let’s go back to the Bastion,” Eli said and Hendrik nodded in agreement.

* * *

They strode up to the Bastion with pride on their lapels and hope in their hearts. It was silent. “I hope we didn’t suffer too many casualties,” Hendrik mused as they went further into the Bastion. It was a ghost town. Choked sounds escaped Eli unwittingly, something within him screamed  _ not again _ .

Then as quickly as their doubts grew, they flew away. Around the corner marched the victory parade, happy to see their region freed of pain. It didn’t take long before everyone in the Bastion was caught up in celebrating their victory.

Mingling among the festivities and people, a hand grabbed Eli’s arm, he whirled to see Gemma, the pretty blonde. She held a finger up to her mouth to quiet him and a look in her eyes said ‘follow me’ as she strode through the crowd. Waiting at the end was Amber, the kind woman from before.

Eli smiled and bowed, “Thank you for the stew ma’am.”

Amber rolled her eyes and held out an outfit for him to try, “I took your measurements before you left. Made this specifically for you! Hope it suits your fancy, new soldier.”

Eli flipped the garments over in his hands, a smile impulsively coming to his face, one that made Amber flinch in remembrance and tears start at the corner of her eyes. Soon they were unstoppable, flowing freely down her face.

Eli looked up at the sound of sobs escaping her and a glowing arose from him, starting in the chest and spreading out to all extremities. He felt like his whole body,  _ no, his whole soul _ , was being torn apart.

He glowed brightly, causing Amber and Gemma to flinch. After the glowing ceased, Eli was no longer there, two boys in his stead.

A spiky blue haired man chiseled by the time of malnutrition and endless hardships. The other, a hunk of muscle hidden underneath a vicariously ugly purple coat. His brown hair fell in front of his face like a curtain as he stood.

“M-my little soldier, is that really you?” Amber’s face lit up with hope and happiness.

The brunet ran to her, hugging her tightly, “Yes mama it’s me! I’m so so sorry please don’t cry!”

Amber wiped her own face with a handkerchief from her pocket, then El’s face. “I’m just glad to know you’re safe, my sweetheart.” She turned to the other boy. “And who are you, love?”

The spiky haired boy brought himself upright, a wincing accompanying such movement. “The name’s Erik, nice to meet you.” He smiled haphazardly, like he was still half out of it.

“Erik! So, you’re the one who saved my little soldier!” Amber beamed.

“More than once, ma! C’mon I wanna tell you every story!” El grabbed Amber’s and Gemma’s hands inside, Erik following behind with a relaxed stance. They spent hours talking over the events of the past year or so, Gondolia, Dundrasil, even Yggdrasil.

“When the tree started falling, I thought we were goners for sure!” El smiled.

“Then I reached out and grabbed El here…” Erik grabbed El’s shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, where they glowed briefly transforming into a silhouette of Eli before splitting again. “And that happened!”

Gemma and Amber looked at each other with startled looks plastered upon their faces and then back at the duo. “Crikey… So, you two are…” Her eyes looked away, betraying the hurt contained in them.

“Y-yeah, sorry Gemma…” El looked down.

“No no, it’s fine, there’s lots of boys out there, I’ll get over it!” Gemma smiled, although it was clear the smile was hiding the pain she felt at the one she loved finding someone else. It would take a while, but she’d come to be happy for them, she just needed her own heart to stop hurting first.

“So are we gonna tell the King and Sir Hendrik about this, because the fusion can’t really access our memories.” Erik chuckled awkwardly.

“His name is Eli.” Amber interrupted.

El and Erik looked at her, looks of curiosity painted on their faces. “Just because he’s formed from your… bond, doesn’t make him less human. You of all people should know that, little Elly.”

El’s face darkened with red by the nickname, his hair falling over his face. “Yes ma…”

“Now, go tell Carnelian what is going on. Then you can bring Eli back, okay?” She smiled sweetly. “Off you go now!”

Down they crept through the town, keeping to the shadows like they used to so long ago. They smiled at each other with the sweetness of two boys going to play in the stream.

El stopped in front of the opening of King Carnelian’s tent, hesitation falling over his body. He looked over at Erik, cloudy gray eyes meeting the endless blue he was blessed to love, “You got this, partner.”

“Thanks, love.” El smiled sheepishly in response.

In the two boys strode, ready to explain it all.

* * *

The next morning Eli woke warmly tucked into bed and not having a memory of what happened after seeing Amber cry. He sprinted out of bed to find her cooking gracefully, a smile crossing his face at the sight.

“Good morning, ma.” The words tumbled out before he knew what he was doing, purple filling his mind.

Amber looked up from her pan and smiled in return, “Good morning my little soldier. Making you some food for the road.”

Eli stoked the fire for her as she went to grab satchels to store his food in. She hummed and swayed as she worked, a far cry from last night. It felt like something he wasn’t told was sitting on everyone’s tongues. Eli tried to shrug it off, letting his mind wander as he added more kindling to the fire.

His thoughts slowly began to unravel from,  _ that tree looks nice _ , to ones that felt like they weren’t his own. They laughed at jokes unheard but then stopped the second they could sense he was truly listening.  _ You can hear us? _ A voice that evoked the color purple spoke mentally.

_ Uhm… yes?  _ He thought back at them with uncertainty.

The voices grew silent and then a blue one arose, one that felt like the ice he saw in visions,  _ Listen bud, we have a lot of explaining to do, so please sit down. _

Eli sat on the logs as Amber served him a meager helping of bread and mystery meat. He thanked her as he listened to the explanation.

They told him a tale of their lives, of who they were, who they are now, and how in love with each other they were. Erik wove tales of amazing heists and El told of goofy moments with his childhood friend Gemma.

He was a fusion, but that didn’t make him any less human. He also had a goal, and he was going to complete it.

* * *

Eli strode towards the exit of the Bastion, a vague idea given by the King of where to go next. A hand stopped him, muscular and wizened by many a battlefield. It was Hendrik, wishing to say something, “Luminary…”

“Eli.” Eli corrected him.

“Eli, you are the Luminary, and I would like to apologize for my earlier transgressions against Erik and Eleven. Let us join forces and work together to beat the darkness at hand.”

Eli tilted his head, Hendrik sounded like he had a lot of regrets that needed to atone for. He nodded after a moment. “Sure, let’s do it Mr. Hero.” He smirked and held out a hand.

Hendrik took and shook, rising from the previous bowing pose and placing a fist to his chest. “Eli! Eleven! Erik! Luminary! I shall be your sword, your shield, your unswerving companion!”

Off they set, looking back with wet eyes and hopeful hearts. Gemma and Amber waved the most, smiles wide upon their face but their eyes filled with tears, sad to see Eli leave so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now y'all know who Eli is, but we still got more to go. Why can't Eli access their memories? Will Hendrik become Eli's found dad? Find out next time haha man I'm bad at notes.


	3. Angri La Lineage

The way to Angri La wasn’t too rough, a cave later and they had come through near the top. Eli looked over the mountaintops, a slight smile across his face at all he could see. 

“Even though the world is ruined, there is still some beauty in how vast it truly is,” Hendrik mused from behind him as they looked.

A temple soon came into view, flags strung everywhere. At the entrance stood three monks, presumably on guard. One came closer with caution on his face as the two travelers approached, a look of threatened anger on his face. “I would know that look from anywhere. It’s a knight of Heliodor!”

The other two monks quickly joined his side with just as horrified expressions. “Your siege shall not break our strong spirits!” The leftmost monk took what appeared to be an attack stance, setting Hendrik on edge. The remaining two then took the same type of position.

Tensions high and not much else to keep the fight from starting, Eli felt blue wash over his mind as something came out of his mouth before he was aware. “Geez, you really think Heliodor would be able to hold a siege on you with their kingdom reduced to rubble? I thought you were wise monks!”

Eli covered his face after speaking. Four sets of eyes poured into him, angry or questioning.

“I think that’s enough.”

The three ‘attackers’ split to allow a fourth through, this one much younger than the rest of those present. “Welcome to Angri-La. You must be a Heliodoran Knight, you have that presence about you. I apologize for my student’s aggressions." He now turned to Eli, to evaluate him. "And you… are the Luminary. We had thought you passed.”

The kid was, well, a kid. He was bald like the other monks and had giant glasses. A blur of red and yellow filled his vision as blue and purple thought of something. Eli nodded numbly, about to speak until a hand was held up.

“Wait, there’s more to you.” Kid monk squinted, and then his eyes widened. “I see… an embodiment of love.” He smiled and bowed. “I am the High Lama of Angri La, welcome to our humble temple, honored Luminary.”

“Eli” Eli mumbled.

“Hm?”

“The names Eli, please call me that.”

“Ah, understood, Luminary Eli.” It wasn’t quite what he wanted, but closer than before. 

The High Lama motioned the two adventurers in and explained the temple’s rich past, plus what Eleven would’ve done if he was not born to such unfortunate circumstances.

Eli watched with half interest, a distracted kid-like feeling bubbled up from some dark depths within him at the snow that fell on the temple. He scooped some up in one hand to show Hendrik, who shook his head in quiet disapproval. Eli sighed and set it back down.

* * *

Hendrik and Eli later found themselves heading to the top of the mountain the temple was nestled in. They were told of a hermit, who had shown up after the fall and stayed in a deep meditative state since. A look of concern flicked between them as their eyes focused on the hermit the High Lama had come up with them to find.

“Is he…?” Hendrik shook the thought from his head as he kneeled to get a closer look. He inhaled sharply and pulled a book out from the assorted stuff by the hermit’s focused, dying body. Eli would have noted that it reminded him of raisins, if admitting it aloud would not completely make him dislike said fruit for the rest of his life.

Hendrik clutched the item he had pulled from the hermit’s items with shocked fervor. “An Ogler’s Digest Issue #1 in mint condition!”

Moments later he noticed the stares of Eli and the High Lama. The Lama shook his head while Eli tilted his. “What is that?” Blue took over Eli as he moved with a sudden previously unknown grace, causing Hendrik to blink rapidly as the naughty magazine left his hands and took up its new residence among Eli’s.

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Eli looked up at Hendrik with a snide look upon his face, “Very classy for a great knight.”

Hendrik spluttered, angry now. “Luminary, give that here right now.”

Eli held his arm back, about to say no until the High Lama spoke with his ever clear and steady voice. “As amusing as this is, Luminary Eli, we must set about recovering this hermit. I believe I know how if you are willing to assist.”

Eli looked at Hendrik and then tossed the Ogler’s Digest in his direction, a smirk crossing his face. He crossed his arms over his front and put all his weight on one hip. “Okay, let’s do this.” Hendrik struggled to catch the loose flying book, eventually sandwiching it between two hands and gently setting it back among the hermit’s items.

The blue faded as the High Lama sat Eli down next to the hermit. “I am going to send you where his mind is. You must recover him, Luminary Eli.” A finger press to his forehead and out like a light he went.

* * *

Erik and El stood upon the chiseled platform, the staircase before them. “This place kinda reminds me of that one time we went in the mural. Where was that again?” Erik smiled as they walked up the stairs.

“Phnom Nomh, love. It was the place where that money grubber Mony tricked us into going to the inn!” El chuckled lightheartedly, windchimes among the stillness of the void they walked in.

An older woman stood at the top. Her hair was silvered and held up to look like a ribbon, adorned on her body were many ceremonial ornaments, and she wore a large orange and yellow orb with a ribbon in the front. She shook her head after seeing them. “How saddening, two souls, much too young to be on their journey back to Her.”

“Actually, we’re here to retrieve the hermit on the hill. We won’t be long.” Erik smiled.

“Ah… Now I see, the Luminary has joined us. Luminary, I am Grand Master Pang, of the Angri La monk teachings. I believe I have who you’re meant to retrieve. Follow me.” She turned around quickly, an all too brisk pace. The boys raced up the remaining stairs to find waiting at the end- an old man practicing an even older spell.

Focus covered the arena in which he trained. As he danced, a sigil formed at his feet, it was large, and seemed to call upon ancient long forgotten magics. The old man then quickly released an ultra-powerful spell into the air, the cross that formed pulled a whistle of appreciation out of Erik.

“Wow grandpa, I didn’t know you could do that!” Erik sneered as the old man turned, his eyes focused on the two unfamiliar people and then fell to the ground with a deeply troubled expression.

“Och… not you two laddies! Ta go so young, a real shame.”

El shook his head. “No, Rab! We’re here to rescue you!”

Erik nodded. “So, let’s get going, you’re already on your deathbed old man.”

Pang placed a hand on each of the boy’s shoulders. “Wait, before the Luminary goes, I must ask you to learn something.” She turned to El. “I have an old technique the original Luminary learned; it will surely help you.”

El nodded and let himself be dragged off by Pang for basic instructions. Rab approached Erik with a knowing smile on his face, “Of course the two of ya would’ve landed together! Aye shouldnae have doubted it.”

He patted Erik’s back forcing a meek smile from the former thief, “See about that… we… we aren’t… normal? Like, we are but… we…” Erik groaned. “We did this fusion thing.”

Rab raised an eyebrow and Pang’s ear perked, “You… what?” She rushed over; a look of deep concern written upon her brow. Erik rubbed his neck.

“During the fall we kissed and became this fusion, Eli, he calls himself.”

Pang placed a hand shaped paddle to her chin in thought. “I see… hmmm. I have a power to show you two, follow me.” She led them deeper into the field.

“Both of you, focus a ball of energy and form it into your favorite attack, now.” Her voice was snappy and impatient.

They did so, El forming a spell of Frizz, and Erik forming a poison tipped dagger. “Now force them together.” Two balls collided, setting off sparks and a 2 handed sword appeared. Pang closed her eyes, and her hands moved, making a map of Erdrea.

“Let the blade guide you.” Erik and El held a hand on the blade, Erik’s left and El’s right. The blade swung wildly at first, and then focused on Sniflheim, well, a little northeast of it. Erik’s eyes cast a shadow.

“If you go here, you will be able to make a strong power when you two are fused. Now let us focus on giving you a technique that will help this fusion. Show me what you know.”

Erik nodded, and showed off his various skills that he trusted El to know. He eventually found himself using divide when she stopped him. “Where did you learn that, young thief?”

Erik rubbed his neck, “Some guy who paid me to heist a place required it.”

Pang thought for a second then fiercely pointed at Erik with a hand shaped paddle. “The sigil dance you do to summon it. Form like you are making a Mountain Mover sigil. Then think of the Divide dance and put the image into the Mountain Mover energy.”

Erik did so, the orange energy from his hand turning into a blue one. He looked at his glowing hand in fascination.

“Now use the power on the Luminary here.” Pang smiled.

The energy left his hand, blossoming into a swirling beam of three energies and focusing into Eleven. Behind him, two reflections of him flickered into view and looked between each other bewilderedly. Pang hid the smile forming; yet the edges of her lips twitched up.  _ A natural, just like the one before. _

“Good, now let us foc- “

Above them, the sky cracked as it opened wide, a monster appearing through the opening. 

“Finally found you Master Pang.” His voice scraped among the air as he began to attack, which Pang held back with a strong magic. This magic seemed to take a toll on her though as she huffed while shouting to the trio.

“Quick! The new attacks you three have learned, combine them together to make an ultimate attack! The  _ triple solar flair _ !”

Rab went first, the giant cross once again reappearing in the sky. Eleven went next, his eyes closed in calm concentration as a giant yellow and glowing sword made of mental energy formed, hitting the center of the cross.

As the sword began to swirl, collecting the nearby specks of light and moving towards the sinister target waiting, Erik focused blue energy into his hands. His thoughts scattered into three and then recombined again, finding the energy leaving his body and into the spinning sword. One became three in a bright flash, all meeting at the tip and spinning like a drill.

The drill of swords found its mark, square into the new crack. The sky around them began cracking. El and Erik shared a knowing glance and smiled widely. El turned back at Master Pang to see her beaming in pride.

* * *

Eli awoke on an unknown bed, in a small room. It was by far the best bed he had slept in, for it was the only one so far. He wrenched himself away from the warmth of the covers and got prepared, sensing a change in the air.

Exiting the room and down a set of stairs later, Hendrik and a plump old man were standing and chatting. The old man saw Eli first and smiled, “Och you must be the lad. I’m Rab, Eleven’s wee grandpa. Does that make you my grandson or great grandson?!” Rab laughed wholeheartedly, forcing a blush to cover Eli’s face.

“I was listening to the travelers here gossip, apparently there’s quite a disturbance down in the Chaumps Savage. We can head there as soon as you’re ready, Eli.” Hendrik bowed, a deep sense of duty dousing his words in a sickly-sweet fashion.

Eli nodded, “Well then, let’s go”

Hendrik returned the nod and the party found themselves saying goodbye to the mountain of Angri La and to the monks that lived there. Maybe in another time Eli could become one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy we got some new powers and new party members! Wonder who they'll meet in the Chaumps...


	4. Phnom Nomh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, holidays n all gfdfkg. thanks to karius for the fanart like i legit cried when i saw it ;w; also huge thanks to omgitsaddyc again for betaing (youre the best fr)

They walked slowly, a sound of unease echoing through the group. Although they had gotten stronger, the monsters here had done the same. A Brollygagger had given them quite the tough time as they stopped for Rab to heal their wounds.

It had been about 3 days since descending from Angri La, and the party had found themselves in the Chaumps. Eli overheard El and Erik talk about some mural in this place mentally while the group walked in a huddled fashion; it sounded interesting and he noted to go see it when they ended up in Phnom Nomh.

The party continued on their way, crossing a bridge. At the end stood a Weartiger threatening a middle-aged man. Eli rushed in to help, suddenly interrupted in his planned assassination by a shout from above. “Oh no you don’t honey!”

Rab and Hendrik looked around for the source, but Eli found it first. He pointed to the float coming into view by a huge group of individuals in flashy wear. It felt almost hypnotic in the way they moved. On top stood a man in the gaudiest feather tail atrocity ever.

He jumped down and quickly did away with the Weartiger, promising to get the man back to Phnom Nomh safe and sound. Eli noted his outfit and speech, and how it brought up bright flashes of orange and pink in Eli’s head as the performer spoke.

The performer stopped mid sentence when Eli moved to get a better look, the bright blue spot of his hair catching the gloomy light of the area.

The performer turned, his mouth speaking before his eyes processed, “Erik darling is that y-“

He stared at the boy, “Who are  _ you _ ? You’re absolutely stunning darling!”

“Eli, the Luminary.”

“Oh, darling I think you’ve got it wrong, there’s only one Luminary!’

“I am he. Well, half he. I am Eleven and Erik. The personification of their bond.”

“It hasn’t been  _ that _ long since Yggdrasil fell!” he laughed boisterously.

Eli groaned and glowed to split. All the boys holding the parade float gasped in dramatic shock. “They were two boys!” A voice shouted from the group.

Erik sighed, “Sylvando. Did you really think Eleven and I had a kid?”

“You mean the fusion is not technically a child of yours?” Hendrik questioned.

“N-no!” El covered his face, cheeks tinging in bright red.

The performer, Sylvando, looked appalled and hugged them, “I am so glad you’re actually alive you two!” He then mused for a moment, thinking over the new information he had received. 

“I think I understand now darlings, you can bring him back!” Sylvando smiled sweetly, a knowing wink following. Erik nodded hesitantly and grabbed El, pulling him into sweet giggly kisses as Eli reappeared.

Eli looked at Sylvando with a quiet questioning tone, wondering why his face softened so quickly.

“Darling, I’m Sylvando. Nice to meet you, Eli.” Sylvando smiled sweetly.

“You’re one of their friends?” Eli tilted his head and then smiled when Sylvando nodded.

“Since Gallopolis! Aww, I could tell they were already smitten the second I saw them talking to each other at the campfire!” Sylvando gushed. “Although,” He leaned in close to Eli. “They didn’t admit they liked each other until they got on my silly ol’ boat, the darlings.”

“You have a boat?!” Eli’s eyes lit up with childlike excitement.

Sylvando stared for a moment, a wave of protective instincts washing over him. The boy was precious, and he was going to protect the smile contained within, “Oh of course I do honey! Would you like to have its help in saving all of Erdrea?”

“Yeah!” Eli smiled; boats brought good colors to mind for him.

“Uhm… excuse me…” The middle aged man Sylvando saved poked in. “I’m from the town of Phnom Nomh, and I wanted to thank you for earlier.”

Sylvando jumped, “Oh right! We must get you home! We can talk more about the boat later, okay darlings? For now, you can join my parade at the front little Eli!”

Eli looked at the float making its way down the cliff edge, blue fought with purple, purple eventually winning with a begrudging blue. Sylvando saw through the warring expression on Eli’s face. “Erik doesn’t want to, huh?”

Eli nodded, “Eleven won though.”

“He can never fight those cute eyes.”

Blue washed over his mind as he moved on his own, “Watch it circus boy, while I may be in the back, doesn’t mean I can’t clock you from over here.”

Sylvando laughed off the threat, choosing to ignore the menacing thief boy. He then jumped after a thought surfaced. “Oh wait, you can’t march like that!”

“Like what?”

“In that silly ninja outfit!”

“El’s mama made it.” Eli tugged at the scarf he held close to his face.

“And it’s lovely for battle… but! We are a parade of smiles! I have just the thing!” Sylvando beamed and before Eli knew it he was dressed in gaudy feathers and gold lined garb. It was purple, which was not like the green and red feathered ones of the rest of the parade goers.

“El’s fit you more than Erik’s. Oh and I think I could get outfits for you two as well.” A clown costume was slipped onto Rab and Hendrik. Hendrik had a look of absolute disgust as they marched. Rab meanwhile laughed as they chatted and walked.

Eli didn’t like the purple colors or how restricting it was, he chose to make a compromise by pulling out the ruffled shirt, leaving just the purple vest. Feeling much more at home caused him to start dancing along with the troop. Laughter filled the air as the whole group danced to the next town.

The music lit his mind with swirls of pink, green, yellow and a small dash of purple. He felt ecstatic to be among these people, for once he felt like being the Luminary could also mean having fun.

Maybe there is hope left in this dreary world.

* * *

Maybe not. Eli planned to go check out the mural when they had arrived in Phnom Nomh, instead seeing the saddened place set a taste of bitterness and a sense of duty. He strode through town, asking for more information on the problem at hand and eventually finding the source was a dragon named Avarith. Out the group set to defeat her.

Sylvando led the way this time, still on the ridiculous float. Eli thought about the lanterns of the town, how pretty overall it must've been before the fall. He felt a sting in his heart about not being able to see the mural he heard about.

Sylvando hopped off the float when a boy scampered from his hiding spot, causing Eli to jump in surprise. “Oh you scared us little one!” Sylvando kneeled by him.

“I’m sorry, I was going to get my mama’s necklace back for my dad! He seemed so angry to have lost it from that mean dragon!”

Sylvando smiled, “We’ll get it back for him and you! Stay with my little Soldiers of Smile and we can search for it all together after we find this big ol baddie.”

The little boy nodded, rushing into the nearby drummer’s vicinity. Sylvando stood and looked at the trio of Eli, Rab, and Hendrik. They all shared a nod and pressed on into Avarith’s cave.

“Tho many thiny and pretty thingth!” Avarith glowered over her hoard, stolen goods from Phnom Nomh filled the cave from floor to ceiling, and on one end sat a cell full of townspeople.

“Stop right there fiend, your stuff stealing days are over!” Sylvando pointed with determination unbound.

Eli watched him and then took the same pose, pointing his knife at the dragon, while the one handed sword on his right had the blade barely above the ground. Hendrik quirked an eyebrow at the boy’s behavior.

Avarith glowered at the group, “More people, willing for me to protect their treasureth? Give me your motht preciouth thingth and I may conthider leaving, friendth.”

Sylvando thought for a second, and then raised a finger in realization. “I have just the thing, my most  _ important thing ever _ .” He danced over to the dragon. “Close your eyes~ and no peeking!”

Avarith glumly obliged, a grumble escaping under her fangs. Sylvando placed something into the dragon’s waiting hand. Avarith quickly brought it to her face to inspect the “treasure” Sylvando gave.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she threw the item down. “Horthe poop?! You gave  _ me _ horthe poop! Thatth it, you’re dying here,” Avarith lifted the orb in her hand, “and now.”

A tingling effect came over Eli, “Now you can’t uthe thpellth!”

Rab frowned and opened with a Pearly Gates. Hendrik dove in with a slash and Sylvando met with an equally annoying slash.

Eli’s poison tipped dagger dug into the dragon’s skin, leaving its mark.

Avarith bit back with a frizz, causing Eli to jump back in pain. Hendrik ducked beside him to put an herb on the wound while Rab covered them with another Pearly Gates.

Sylvando danced around the dragon, laughing as spells fired left and right. Eli got back up on his feet, no time to think as he felt a dance overcome him and his thoughts split in three.

Looking to either side he saw shadowy blue forms of Erik and El prepared to help in the fight. They nodded at the same time and rushed in.

“You’re not gonna like this!!” Eli screamed over the group as the three of them dug their knives and swords into Avarith’s body, who screamed in pain and anger. She was already badly damaged, holding onto the cut from the earlier poisoned knife.

Hendrik followed with a great overhead swing, feeling the tingling wear off now.

Rab shouted from behind, reaching a zone of focus and determination. Eli felt it too. Rab looked at him with a mirthful mustache twitch.

“Let’s give ‘er a moment she’ll nae forget.”

Eli nodded as Rab threw a Pearly Gates in front of the dragon. A moment of hesitation and focus brought forth not one, but 3 projections of light formed into swords, which all met at the center of the newly formed X of light.

Eli and Rab high fived as it spun into the monster at great speed, causing the monster to fall underneath the sheer power met by the move. As it disintegrated Rab laughed, “That’s my grandson! Nice going, laddie!”

Eli beamed proudly under the praise received, watching Avarith struggle to cling to life like the things it stole from the city of Phnom Nomh. Sylvando knelt to pick up cell keys from the pile of dust left by the monster.

Sylvando checked over the freed people, letting them file up by the parade float. After getting them back to town Sylvando watched the son and father reunite with a wistful smile. Turning around Hendrik stopped him, “Wait, Sylvando.”

“Yes, honey?” Sylvando turned around, a sweet smile on his pained face. Eli backed up, sensing the tension beginning to form.

“I know who you are now. You’re Don Rodrigo’s lost son, Norbert-“

“Yes, now let’s get going. I need to see him.”

Eli looked at Hendrik a face of shock and anger at being interrupted quickly swallowed by recomposing himself. Sylvando grabbed Eli’s hands. “C’mon darling! Puerto Valor awaits!” Sylvando twirled the boy and forced a light laugh from him.

* * *

They found themselves at many camps over the next few days as the Soldiers of Smile plus 2 clowns and a Luminary descended to Costa Valor.

Eli learned many things from Sylvando over the next few days and nights, like how to dance (his favorite being this one with a bunch of hip bopping and twirling an arm in the air like a lasso) and how to play music.

Every night was filled with Hendrik training nearby as Sylvando and Eli sang merry jaunts with the rest of the parade. Rab read a spell book with a light but distant smile on his face.

Eli loved his found family, and even tried to drag Hendrik into a few songs. All he got was a few moments of stiff dancing before Hendrik sighed and just went back to his own activities.

Eventually they came upon Puerto Valor, causing the soldiers to scatter in surprise and glee, soon the whole town filled with song and dance from these hardy little parade goers.

The party made their way to Don Rodrigo’s house, filing in and then afterwards waving a tearful goodbye to the recently reunited yet already having to be torn apart again family. The Don looked hilarious in the outfit given to him by his son, yet he still waved goodbye as the Soldiers of Smile waved along with him.

Eli waved back; a grin plastered on his face like nothing could make him happier.

Then Sylvando mentioned the boat.


End file.
